No Replacements
by Angelisence
Summary: [Basic DramaSoap Opera in FFVIII format] Their story didn't end where it was supposed to. Life goes on. Drama pursues, even in the most shallow of ways.
1. Everything You Want

_Chapter 1_

_**Everything You Want**_

_Work from a writer who hasn't written in a few months. You think you know rusty? This is it. Review please. . _

_This fic is basically just a long soap opera. Haha. It's a light, heavy, drama and comedy rolled in one. Enjoy my strange fantasies._

_It will get longer as the chapters go by._

…………………

So many tears to cry away, so many hearts that break… So many relationships that are ruined because of time. So many things… things that just _had_ to change…

How did it all start? Or rather, how did it end? It's been only a little over a year since the end of Sorceress Ultemicia and

things couldn't be more different, Quistis Trepe thought to herself.

_Life's a bitch. A happy-go-lucky bitch… Nonetheless, it sure causes me a lot of trouble._

She smiled despite her rants. _I've been whining a lot lately. If I would actually listen to myself, I wouldn't be able to stand it. It's not my style. But sighing all the time was getting all too tiresome. I don't whine in public, of course, but in private. I only do it to let loose all the heavy feelings I've been carrying. _

The spot she was in happened to be a favorite of hers to be in when she's feeling like this. She's been in there since sunrise. Does that say anything about how she was feeling?

She was in the training area. To be more specific, she was in the Black Garden. The Black Garden was an old forgotten place just inside of the training room. Scarcely anyone went there because of a stupid rumor that it was haunted. Personally, she finds that it's a very calm place. It's quiet with only the muffled sounds of people outside. Quistis just remembered it recently. The best part is a place near the edge, where you can see a little of the outside which leads to an abandoned area.

She's been going there a lot lately. Things were changing and she had a lot to think about. _Changes are tough_, she thought to herself.

"But sometimes they've got to happen." She said aloud, to no one in particular. It's a good thing she was alone otherwise someone might've thought her insane. "And other times, they're just pranks being played on us from hell."

She grabbed at her golden hair, scowling. She had long ago stopped wearing her hair up. Actually, the first day after the battle of Ultemicia, she cut it boldly, to a somewhat medium length. But it had grown since then. Hair meant more to her than it was supposed to. Wearing her hair down had been something of a great sacrifice in her eyes.

_Well at least there's one good thing about life. Life goes on. Until it ends, things can go up or they can go down. You could make things right… or screw them up for good._

She sighed. Even though she'd been whining she's still been sighing a lot. _Selphie and Rinoa think I should lighten up a little. Go figure. They've adapted to everything pretty good._

_I guess I should feel lucky to have them…_

Quistis, Rinoa, Zell, Irvine, Squall, Selphie… They've all grown to be excellent friends in less than a year. Or at least, the bestof them have. Strange as it may seem, Quistis and Rinoa have become best friends. And Selphie was close to them too, except she spends the majority of her time with Irvine. Quistis don't usually get along with people like Rinoa and it's surprising how things turn out. Even though they all underwent unexpected feelings, they enjoyed them.

"I am happy." She told herself. "If life wasn't so hard…" She paused then proceeded to laugh, amused with her own thoughts. "Then it wouldn't be so much fun. I wasn't complaining about life. Just the tough stuff that has to accompany it. But it's a package deal… Something I'm willing to welcome.

"Yep. Life would be a bottomless pit of monotonous happiness if it were without the troubles. Being miserable may be the root of everything we detest… But it's also the reason we desire for our happiness to return. I like things the way they are, though I know it could be better. It's just that _from time to time_… It would be nice to imagine a problem-free, stress-free, carefree world…"

She paused.

"Who wants a life with total happiness? Then happiness would mean _nothing_. Absolutely nothing." She ranted out loud, knowing perfectly well that no one could hear her, "Sometimes I think love and happiness are just overrated."

_I'd rather leave things the way they are now. When my eyes are dry because I have decided to face my doubts and not because I have none. When I create an admirable dream and try to reach it but fail, rather than of living without ever trying. When I am distressed, then celebrate because there is something to be pleased about, instead of being incessantly cheerful with no reason. When my laugh is not enforced and my smile is genuine… even if it isn't there all the time._


	2. Everybody's Changing

_Chapter 2_

_**Everybody's Changing**_

_I decided to update a little early. I may need reviews soon. Please and thank you in advance. _

_This chapter is, in my opinion, a little dull in comparison to what I have planned. But it's necessary, so you'll be able to catch up on what they have been up to. ;)_

…………………

After the silence, Quistis unexpectedly heard bushes being pushed about behind her and the sound of weight against the grass. She held out her whip, thinking it may be a fiend that had found it's way to her. She does her best to remain motionless, since if it was perhaps a T-Rex, then she would have to find a better way to rid of it rather than by carnage.

The shrubbery opened and her hands moved in routine. In an instant, she cracked Save the Queen and produced an ear-piercing _SNAP, _all set to defend herself from any given fiend.

The sound she heard in reply was not a menacing growl or roar or any sound she's ever heard a fiend make. It was in its place a shrill and high-pitched squeal.

"What-?" Quistis was prepared to take on a monster and what she saw instead threw her off guard. She nearly tripped on her own weapon.

But she didn't.

She tripped on a rock instead.

"Hyne…" She exhaled. She was on the grass and staring down at her with dread were two young kids. One dark-haired lass with her hair in a ponytail and blonde-haired boy. Considering the girl had a mouth to her hand, Quistis guessed she was the one who had squealed.

"Oops." The girl said. "Uh… I'm… I'm really sorry. I am so, so sorry." She repeated. She was scarlet but also laughing, the kind of laugh which says you're only laughing because you're on edge.

"No, it's okay." Quistis replied, grabbing the branch of the nearest tree and pulling myself up.

"It's just that I thought, I thought that, um, you were a fiend. So I got freaked out and I, like, totally panicked…" The girl said looking apologetic and worried.

"Really, I'm fine." Quistis told her. She stood up and began to brush herself off but then a thought raced her mind and she raises an eyebrow at them both instead. "But you're…"

"A Junior?" The girl asked. The boy was still looking at me and didn't say a word.

"Yeah. What are you doing in the training area without a guardian?" The Balamb Garden rules are strict about juniors training without an older student or maybe a teacher leading them. The fiends were getting harder and harder to tame so the rules were becoming more severe.

"My sister is here. She's waiting for us outside, she's an instructor. We'll leave now, if you want… Sorry for bothering you!" They ran away so fast that Quistis wasn't able to follow them.

"Hyne…" Quistis said out loud.

"Quistis!" Quistis was shocked by the panicked voice that answered her.

"Selphie!" She shouts.

"Quisty!" Selphie shouts back, relief in her voice. "Hyne! Where _are_ you?"

"I'm over here, near the grove with the big tree and vines."

Selphie reached her hastily and she was quick to cry out, "Booya! Finally found you!" She grinned. "Come on, Quis! We've got somewhere to be!" Selphie said.

Oh, alright." She followed Selphie and asked, "How did you know where I was?" running behind her.

"I happened to see some friends and I described you and asked if they'd seen you and they said they did, in that garden place. Since I had looked practically _everywhere_ for you since the crack of dawn, I decided to have them show me that place. And well… you get the idea."

"Oh." Quistis replied. They reached the outside of the training area safe and sound. She looked around and decided that the place looked rather deserted. People were running in and out of dorm rooms and then some went outside to the parking lot.

"Selphie, why…"

Selphie stuck her tongue out at a passing junior student amiably and smiled. They seemed to be friends. Then she said to Quistis, "Xu has been looking for you. It's something important. She's calling a few SeeDs and a few Instructors for a meeting today at 5:00pm at classroom 2-A but she wanted to talk to you first."

"It's almost 4:30. It's too early to go yet. Want to grab something to eat at the cafeteria then go to the meeting? I think I'll just find out with everyone else." Quistis asked.

"Sure." Selphie shrugged. "I can't find anyone else either. It's like they all disappeared. Irvine's with Lixa. They're so darn mushy that it's becoming harder and harder to hang out with them."

"Hmmm… Do I detect a hint of jealousy?" Quistis teased.

"Oh, Hyne, no!" Selphie exclaimed. "They can do whatever they please. It bugs me just a little though that…"

"That what?" Quistis asked, waving to Lianna and Amine and some of her other friends in the cafeteria.

"Well… Irvine just _always_ has to hang around me when he's hanging around her." I knew she meant Lixa . "I mean, I don't get him. It's like, he does stuff with her but he always _has_ to do it somewhere _I_ am. I just don't get it."

"It's strange. But I suppose that's just Irvine." Quistis told her, thinking to herself that he probably had another incentive. _He was probably planning to make Selphie jealous or something along that route. It's obvious to the world that something's going on between them. Irvine's the biggest attention-hungry guy in the whole Garden and when Selphie doesn't give him enough of it… He'll do anything. _ "Well, we all know him. Mr. Ladies Man." She rolled her eyes

"Yep…" Selphie agreed, taking a seat. "You could say the same thing about Rinoa. With guys I mean, of course!" She pointed out.

"Well, that's true. So far, she's caught the attention of the most wanted guys in Balamb Garden. There are only a couple she hasn't been able to talk to… yet."

"Everyone's changing." Selphie noted. "Or maybe, everyone's just showing their true colors. Even Zell. I hardly see him anymore…"

"Yeah, I know. Ever since he started hanging out with Monica…"

"Her name's Monice."

"Whatever." They both fell into a silence. Quistis' thoughts were getting too profound lately. They became like a burden she carried on her shoulders and so she longed to let it out through words. Selphie was almost the same.

"Yep… But you've changed too." Selphie mentioned.

"Me?" Quistis asked. "How?"

"You used to be more… I don't know. Serious, maybe? Anyway, you changed. Not _dramatically_… you just did. All of us have."

"Hmmm. I didn't notice." She really didn't. _Of all the time, I've noticed the transformations in my friends and mourned over them some. But until Selphie brought it up, I never really considered myself. I wonder if they disliked the change in me… But I don't dare ask. I don't know why. I know Selphie would be truthful. I just don't fancy knowing, I suppose._

"This topic's getting a little too heavy." Selphie laughed. "What are we anguished about? We're still friends! Things are all right. It's not the time to be depressed… yet."

Quistis laughed too and said, "You're right." For a moment, she actually convinced herself things were going to remain passive.

…………………

"Selphie, when you said 'a meeting' I didn't expect such a crowd."

"Half of these people aren't even SeeDs. They'll probably leave in a while. I betcha they're just chatting with their friends or something. Hey, look over there! I finally spotted Xu, she's talking to the headmaster."

"Quis! Selph!" Rinoa's voice was heard but her face was no where to be spotted. Finally, she emerged out of a sea of faces, running towards them. She was wearing a new outfit. A feminine turquoise skirt, slightly crumpled, and a white shirt. She wore a peacock blue knitted sweated, buttoned all the way up. "Hi." She said, breathing heavy.

"Where were you?" Quistis asked.

"Nice greeting." Rinoa said, smiling.

"Hello, Rinoa. Nice to see you. Wonderful day isn't it?" Quistis rolled her eyes pleasantly. "Where were you?"

"Nowhere." She replied, with those immense innocent eyes.

"I know that look." Selphie said wisely.

"It's more than _the_ innocent look," Selphie eyed Rinoa's outfit. "You don't usually get all dressed up. Hmmm… I wonder why you are now?" She winked at Quistis. "You were spying on Seifer again, weren't you?" Selphie stated more than asked.

"You're beginning to seem like a stalker," Quistis said good-naturedly.

Rinoa laughed and blushed a little. They were so used to teasing her now that sometimes they didn't bother worrying that they said his name out loud.

Irvine came into the room at that moment, being chased by Lixa. Quistis thought she saw his eyes dart over at Selphie for a moment but she might've been wrong. Might've.

Abruptly, they heard a loud sound which they identified as a whistle. All eyes turned to the front where Xu was standing.

"This classroom is held in reserve for a meeting of the SeeDs and Instructors I called today," She paused and scanned the room briefly. "Those of you with no part in this at all, leave at once."

Just as Selphie has estimated, half the people in the room weren't part of the meeting. They all singled out up their friends and their things then wasted no time in leaving so they wouldn't have to deal with Xu's wrath.

"Thank you." Xu said. "Alright, let's begin," She waited until everyone had taken a seat until she began. "The sole purpose of this meeting was to inform all of you about the new changes or alterations or adjustments we'll have to make this year. Enrollment for Balamb Garden just begun and frankly, we've been taken unaware of what could've and did come.

"In only three day's time, the academics will begin again. But starting tomorrow, students will be coming already to settle in. Much more students than we expected. Many students have left as well. Approximately a fourth or more of this year's students are going to be new ones."

"Frankly, we have to be flexible. Not all of these students may be quick to adapt to Balamb Garden. Others are scholars, highly above the average level for their age."

Xu talked more about helping these students, about reorganizing some of our programs and making sure SeeD was willing to help out. She also talked about lowering our salaries a little.

"Just a bit. Nothing too major." She reassured. "Alright, I'm going to call out a few names and tell you about a task you've been given. Most of which are being assigned a new student and making sure he, or she, is comfortable in Garden.

"Selphie Tilmitt?" Xu asked. "You're still going to be in charge of the Garden Festival. But you're going to have to find a junior to help you out this time. Soon it's going to be primarily their Festival."

"Quistis?" Xu smirked at her. "You've got a junior boy named Ian Mison. He's coming in late so don't worry about him yet."

"Got it."

Xu called a several more names and gave a few more assignments. Rinoa had to help Cid in assigning the classrooms and Squall, still presently commander, just had to oversee everything but he also had to help a new girl his age.

"No name yet. She just registered a while ago." Xu told him.

Oddly, Zell's name wasn't even called. He shrugged uncomfortably when I asked him and said he'd just ask Xu later.

I wondered what was to happen the second year round. Trouble was sure to stray near…

First there was drama. What happens when even more students, dilemmas, and pandemonium comes running in? The anxiety is powerful and they are powerless. What could erupt out of Balamb Garden this time?


	3. I'm Still Here

_Chapter 3_

_**I'm Still Here**_

_Right. No one cares about my amateur righting. /3 and none of the people I reviewed had the unwritten known law of courtesy to review the people back. **Sigh** Never mind. More stuff to be ignored. Have fun with it._

_I wasn't even listening anymore. Xu could ramble on all she needs… But… damn. Look at her. It's pathetic. What am I saying? Look at me! What am I _doing Squall Leonheart thought to himself.

…………………

He was watching three certain students. But one girl in three of them stood out.

Selphie was whispering to Quistis who chuckled and whispered something back. Squall watches as Selphie tries not to look exasperated at Lixa and Irvine's vociferous giggling behind her, and Irvine's infuriated look when Selphie doesn't _appear_ bothered. Rinoa was pretending to pay attention to Selphie and Quistis but it was apparent that she wasn't. Her brown locks fell across her face, guilty of trying to veil her gaze. Her eyes had wandered to someone over in the corner.

"After all this time… she's still not over him?" Squall muttered to himself inaudibly then watched Rinoa watch Seifer. It was a pretty miserable little cycle; no person in it got what he or she wanted.

It was also absurd. _I can't really blame Rinoa for not getting over Seifer, since I myself wasn't over a certain someone. How could I get over something so quickly? I was in love. I am Squall Leonheart. I don't fall in love with every damsel that comes my way. It's a one in a million thing and she's a one in a million girl. Damn. Did I really say that? Damn. That sounded so cliquey. What has being in love done to me?_

_But… How could Seifer not like her? Maybe he did. He probably did. He must._

_Who wouldn't?  
_

_I sound so weak. I guess I am. After all, she had me wrapped around her little finger in a snap. All it took was a little smiling and cuddling._

_She probably knows I'm still at the least a little… bit still in love with her. It's kind of evident. You can't blame me; I'm a beginner at this sort of thing._

_I can't seem to forget a time when I stared at her too long. I was practicing magic and dodging it. I was casting thundara spells at myself then hastily moving away. Well, she came along, giggling and tossing that hair of hers just after I had cast the thundara. Needless to say, I stared a little too much… and BOOM!_

_Worst part is, she saw everything and giggled, never letting me forget about it as well._

_It's not like I expect us to get back together again… I just… I don't know. It's hard to forget the feeling of being in love… being so close to her; now having to look at her everyday and remember everything we went through together that became a total waste._

"…alright, that's it. You can leave now. Don't forget: You'll be receiving the information sheets for all the students you'll be watching out for tomorrow. Scan them briefly and don't forget any important facts." Xu called and Squall broke out of his reverie to see everyone exiting the room.

Xu looked at me. "You can leave now, Squall. You weren't listening to me anyhow, were you?" She asked, exasperated.

"…Don't get your hopes up, Xu." He replied and stood up.

He left the room in a hurry, knocking into someone in the process. "…sorry…" he said, turning around.

It was Quistis.

She didn't even look at him. "Whatever." She said using his famous escape word against him. She turned around, giving him the infamous cold shoulder.

"Look, Quistis…" She paid no attention to him. He sighed. "I don't even know why you hate me!" He told her, frustrated.

"Go figure it out then. You're a smart guy. I don't think I'll have to spell everything out for you, do I?" She said callously.

"Why are you so mad? What did I do?" He asked for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"It's really not that difficult understand, Leonheart. To be frank, it's not what you do…" She answers. "It's who you are." With that, she turned around and left him just as bewildered as he was in the first place. She sauntered over to Rinoa and Selphie without so much as a second glance. Rinoa gave Squall a sympathetic look but left with them.

"…fuck…" He says under his breath.

_I don't know why she hates me so much. At first it was just small stuff… the way I acted or the things I said. Bit by bit, she began to resent me more and more. Quistis just doesn't hold back. _

She yelled at him once, screamed out every bit of abhorrence that was in her. Pretty soon after that, she just stopped talking to him and gave him the cold shoulder every time they saw each other. She didn't earn the title 'Ice Queen' for nothing.

_  
Our friendship just ended. I don't know why she doesn't talk to me. I try to apologize for what I don't know what I did but… it's no use.  
_

Irvine doesn't talk to Squall much either. _I doubt he even likes me. Selphie and Zell are the only ones who ever speak to me. I can hardly ever talk to Rinoa since Quistis is her best friend. _

Quistis doesn't hang anywhere near Squall and Rinoa usually goes after.

"Hi, Squall!" Jade greets him. Beside her is Angelia, a new student from Balamb last year. The two girls have grown considerably close to Quistis, Rinoa, Selphie and Irvine. But mostly Quistis. Quistis and Jade are really close, also her and Angelia though Angelia is more like Rinoa.

"…Hi… why aren't you with Quistis?" He asks.

"We can't find her. Besides… we came from the Garden Festival Committee meeting." Angelia replied. "Selphie told us to supervise. We're free now. Want to go hang out at the library with us?" She asked with a pleasant smile.

He thought about it. "No… but thanks. I… I have to be somewhere." He lied.

"Oh… okay." Jade said. "Next time, I guess. Anyway, we'll see you around." She turned to Angelia. "Let's go."

"Okay." She replied. "See you!" They cry out as they run down to the library. Squall blinked as he realized how much Angelia looked like Rinoa, especially from the back.

It surprised Squall that they even spoke to him. They've had a few conversations before but that was because we were linked by Quistis. Now that we were barely even talking as acquaintances, he expected them to pay no attention to him. They were nice though…

_Why the hell did I lie to them? It's not like I have anywhere else to be…_

"Hi, Squall." A saintly voice greeted him merrily. "Want to go with me to the classroom?"

He turned around and found himself looking into the innocent eyes of a certain naïve girl.

"Why aren't you with Quistis and Selphie?" He asked blankly, unsure of how to sound.

"Because Quistis is with Xu and Selphie's trying to ward off the nasty love triangle she's in with Irvine."

"…Seifer?"

She blushed. "Oh, come on!" She hit him playfully. "Don't you enjoy my company?"

"Uh, no." He teased.

She giggled. "There you go again… _Who cares,_ right?" she mocks badly. "I know like having me around to liven up your dingy day."

"How do you know?"

"I can read minds," She replied. "The gift of being a sorceress." She said dramatically. "Anyway, are you going with me to the classroom or not?"

"We just came from there." He pointed out.

"I have to do something…" She replied, pouting.

"What?"

She blushed. "I can't tell you."

"Rinoa, you did something wrong, didn't you?"

"Did not!" She said, defensively. "Just come with me, all right?"

"Oh, alright." He agreed grudgingly, still itching to know what she wanted to do.

They began to walk to the classroom quietly at first. Rinoa was looking restless and at fault all the while. Squall lasted all throughout the trip to the elevator and the elevator ride but when they reached the second floor corridor, he couldn't take it anymore.

"I can't take it anymore." He said. "What are you going to do?"

Rinoa giggled timidly. "You're going to scold me."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing."

"Don't give me that. I _know_ you did something."

"Well, I'm not telling." Rinoa said stubbornly.

"If you don't…" Squall racked his memory, trying to think of something blackmail-worthy. "…I'll show Cid that caricature drawing you made of him in your notebook. The one you entitled, D-"

"Hey! It's not my fault he looks like he has a… sausage-like nose."

"And **Dicknose** was an appropriate title?"

"Oh, fine! You win. Just try not to scold me…" Rinoa paused and looked away. Squall waited impatiently. "I kind of… 'Borrowed' Seifer's school notebook."

"Borrowed?"

"Oh, fine. I stole it. For a little while." She reddened with shame.

"You're right; I'm going to scold you." Squall said.

"Sorry." Rinoa said.

"Why the school notebook?"

"There are… poems written in the back." She replied.

"Poems? Seifer!"

"Hey, everyone has a soft side!" Rinoa scowled at him.

He laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" She demanded.

"You're so… I don't know. Defensive?"

"Yeah… well…" She brushed her hair aside, "I know. I'm obsessed. It's so weird… But I can't help it. You know?"

"I know."

After that short but meaningful two-word statement they both fell silent, pondering their own thoughts. Rinoa's thoughts of Seifer suddenly reminded her of those times when she used to think about Squall the same way. The feeling of being next to Squall and talking about another guy… It felt eerie.

Both of them were thinking about the past and both of them knew it. There was still a sense of knowing each other so well that it felt like they _were_ reading each other's minds… and another sense of awkwardness in their relationship.

The wound that formed on their friendship because of the break-up… It never really disappeared. It left a scar, and like all painful scars you never forget them, especially if you have something or someone there to remind you of it.

"Hey, um…" Rinoa said, pausing in front of Seifer's classroom. "I'll go in alone, okay? I don't want people to see me. They'll think I'm a psycho."

"…I don't blame them."

"Meanie!" Rinoa stuck her tongue out. "Anyway, people will be less suspicious if they see only one person inside rather than two. Plus, you can stay here and watch out for anyone coming."

"…Okay."

With that, Rinoa turned her back on him so he could stand outside and guard a secret of hers, a secret that hurt him just a little. Like a scar that is never forgotten, Rinoa held on to her necklace, a necklace that left a scar as well.

The ring she had on was alone. Only a single one was to be seen. One solitary ring spoke of a million lost memories.

_I'll never forget that day…_

"_**Squall… This just isn't going to work out." She whispered softly, basically talking to his back. **_

_**After a pause that lasted for minutes, Squall finally answered softly. "I know." He lied. He didn't know. He didn't want to. He didn't want to accept any of what they were thinking of doing.**_

_**Both of them didn't move, didn't speak, only hearing their own breathing. Finally, Squall heard the soft rustling of metal and then the sound of something falling onto his desk. He turned around quickly, his mind finally absorbing all of the things he and Rinoa had been talking about. His mind screamed panic, still not ready to let go of the woman he loved.**_

_**There on his desk was his ring. The one he had given Rinoa so long ago. The one she had held onto for dear life.**_

_**Rinoa walked away slowly, evidently crying. Her tears had left stains on his carpet floor.**_

"_**Rinoa!" Squall said.**_

_**Rinoa paused at Squall's dorm room doorway. She grasped the sides and looked back at him, the tears in her eyes already falling.**_

_**She smiled sadly, crying even harder. "I'm sorry, Squall."**_

_**He didn't reply only stared at the ring she gave back. It was like a slap in the face.**_

"_**You can keep your ring…" She said. "After all, it is yours." She choked on a laugh. "It would hurt too much for me to keep it. It's yours."**_

_**Still he didn't reply. Then quietly again, "Rinoa…"**_

"_**Don't, Squall!" She yelled, then covered her mouth and softened. "Let it go. It's over. I just…" She never even completed that sentence only whispering another simple word that shattered all the hopes he held.**_

"_**Goodbye." She whispered. Not a second later did she run out of Squall room, her head in her hands, crying. Soon, he heard a door slam and it was unmistakably Rinoa shutting the door of her room shut.**_

Of course, it wasn't really goodbye to Squall. It was goodbye to them. Goodbye to the couple, Rinoa and Squall. Goodbye to everything they had known. Goodbye to the time they spent with each other. Goodbye to the feelings they ever had for each other.

Goodbye to their promise. All they had now was a broken vow and a friendship which would never amount to what they had before.

Squall never wore his ring again. He couldn't even look at it. The ring with the Griever was stowed away in his drawer, underneath papers, notebooks… and all sorts of unimportant things.

But the scar was never forgotten… despite all he tried to hide it.


End file.
